Far From The Truth
by RaticallyRational
Summary: AU. "What's that scar from?" She asked. "Nothing." She quickly retorted, desperate for a conversation change. No one could know what she was cowering away from; that her past haunted her and she was running away from it with a tail between her legs. R
1. Trailer

Far From The Truth

* * *

_Summary:_ Even at the age of adolescence, the quirky brunette knew that this was no way to live life; full of haunting questions, and cowering away from her past.

* * *

_**She stood in front of the full length mirror: Trying to hide the scars that lengthened along her arms and back…**_

"What's that scar from?" The Spanish beauty questioned, her eyes wide and curious.

"_Nothing_." She growled.

_**Even with a wallet full of various credit cards, and a mind full of ideas: She was at a loss of dreams…**_

"I'm running away, Leesh. And I'm not coming back."

_**Destined to find her genuine family, she stumbles upon a lively family…**_

"Hi, I'm Cam Fisher…and you are?" The blue and green eyed boy asked, his voice low and cautious.

"Massie Block; your sister."

**Massie Block: **

"_I can't live a life full of fears, and it's time I move on away from my past and live my life towards a real future. Does that make much sense?"_

**Cam Fisher: **

"_You gotta stop her, man! Or she'll be gone for good." _

"_How do I do that?" He incredulously asked, an eyebrow quirked. _

"_Do something cheesy, or cliché-like. And do it now!" _

**Alicia Rivera: **

"_I'm sorry life's not the way you wanted it to be: picture-perfect. But it's what you were raised to resist."_

**Derrick Harrington: **

"_You're different: not like any other girl I've met… but deep down, you're just another sad pathetic clichéd girl that wanted to screw me over." _

**Kristen Gregory: **

"_He's a liar; he's a dirty scum bag: he's my best friend, M." _

**Claire Lyons: **

"_I can't do anything about your life, Mass. You need to separate and prioritize what you want and need." _

**Dylan Marvil:**

"_Just 'cause I'm an alpha, doesn't mean I can figure whether it's true or not, Kris." _

**Kemp Hurley: **

"_Dude, she's smokin' hot…"_

"—_And your cousin's sister."_

"_Damn." _

**Chris Plovert: **

"_I hope I don't come on too sensitive towards you, because you make me nervous and you make me babble like an—"_

"_You're perfect to me." _

**Olivia Ryan:**

"_I'm not a friggen' dog, Hotz. And it's time you faced the fact that you and I are nothing."_

**Josh Hotz: **

"_It's something special, something that is exclusive and utterly secretive…and something I just told you all about when I really shouldn't have…crap." _

* * *

_**Nobody said life would be easy;**_

_**They just promised it would be. **_

**Far From The Truth

* * *

**

_Coming to your computer screens soon… _

_Summer '09 _

Good? Bad? Review.

_-J.H.Q.S.316

* * *

_


	2. Chapter 1: i wont worry my life away

J.H.Q.S.316's chapter.

* * *

Far From The Truth  
_**Chapter 1**__:_ I won't worry my life away

* * *

"You are _nothing _without Mother and me. As a matter of fact—you aren't anything _with _us." Melissa Brown spat, her eyes never wavering. "And if you choose to run away from our perfect family; you're making a _huge _mistake."

The brunette stared back at her cousin with pure hatred burning in her amber orbs. "No—I wouldn't be making a damn mistake. The first mistake I made in life was letting my parents leave my sight."

She stormed out of the room towards her small room to pack her bags. Glaring as she went she grabbed the necessities. Cell-phone. Wallet full of money. License. Brush. Tooth brush. Clothes. (That is until she went to buy new ones.) And a picture of her Mom, Kendra, and her Dad, William.

Normally after a punishment of chiding from her cousin or her aunt, she'd run to her room to cry, scream, or both—but today was different. Today was her birthday and today, she was 18.

Barking out a heart laugh, she grabbed her small suitcase and wheeled it to the front door. Anna Brown was standing in front of the door; manicured hands on hips with a beady glare.

"And what do you think you're doing?" She growled, her whiny voice hurting the brunette's ears.

"Leaving." She simply stated as she pushed past her aunt and slammed the door behind her. Anna had always been weak.

Sitting at the bus stop a few blocks away from the Brown's house, she sat with relief obvious in her posture and eyes. She was finally free from the clutches of people that she must call, 'relatives'. Bull.

"Coming, miss?" The bus driver asked, his kind eyes on her.

"Yup, thanks."

He grabbed her luggage and she paid her fee as she went to sit at the back of the bus. She sat next to a blond haired boy with large brown eyes. He seemed tolerable enough for a few hour bus ride.

She sat with silence and finally, she turned to the boy with a new found confidence and bubbly feeling. "Hi! I'm Massie Block," she greeted him, trying to seem friendly and upbeat. A _half-glass-full _girl; which that's exactly what she was until her relatives took her 'in'.

"Derrick Harrington." He muttered, his eyes still on his soccer cleats.

"I like your soccer cleats," she complimented. She smiled a wide smile at him and returned a half smile. _That's a start. _

"Thanks—how old are you?" He finally took interest, not very much enthusiasm though.

"Just turned 18."

"Me too! What school do you go to?"

"Well—I'm running away from my house," she sheepishly admitted, her flecked eyes dancing. "But my Uncle lives in Westchester, NY. You?"

Derrick's eyes lit up as he sat higher in his seat. "Shit—my family lives in Westchester too. What's your uncle's name?"

"Alex Fisher."

Derrick's eyes were saucers now and Massie let out a small laugh, her shoulders losing all tension she previously felt towards the stranger. He was easy to talk to—kind, and welcoming.

"Really?! My best friend's name is Cam Fisher, and his Dad's name is Cam. And my other friend, Kemp Hurley, he's cousins with Kemp."

"Oh—I remember Kemp—not Cam—but Kemp. Kemp came to my family's Christmas party and ate all the good munchies."

Derrick laughed—a genuine laugh. Finally.

"Yeah, he's really into food and stuff." His teeth shined, his hair was messy and adorable. _He _was adorable.

"Maybe we'll see each other at school—do you think you will apply to Briarwood Academy?" Massie shrugged, trying to seem nonchalant and not excited to the idea of being with someone so cute and nice.

"I hope so."

He smiled again, making Massie's heart stumble. Cliché much?

They talked for hours on that bus and finally they both had to go. They got off at the same stop as they walked.

"Could you show me where Cam's house is?" Massie asked quietly, her eyes darting.

"Sure." He accepted warmly. She gratefully grinned at him as he lead the way to a large mansion-like house.

"This is the Fisher's residence." Derrick introduced her to the house.

Massie giggled. "Thanks, D. Maybe I'll see you around."

Derrick nodded, "Yeah. Hopefully. –Wait what's your number?"

They exchanged numbers and set off in different directions, each turning back every so often to laugh or grin. She swooned at the idea of becoming such good friends with someone so cool.

Losing all bursting of happiness, she knocked at the door to the Fisher's with a thumping heart.

A boy with green and a blue eye answered, looking sleepy and annoyed. "No—I don't want to buy girl scout cookies—besides aren't you too old to sell'em?"

Massie rolled her original eyes with annoyance.

"I'm _nawt _selling girl scout cookies."

Cam blinked, "Oh. Well; I'm Cam Fisher. And you are?"

"Massie Block; your cousin."

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry, I changed 'sister' to 'cousin'. I didn't want the story to sound too much like other's stories. Anyway, how did you like it? Rachael is going to update the next chapter and you tell us how you like it? I'm sorry it's so short also! Since it's only chapter numero uno, i thought i'd let Rach write the best parts: introductions to the other characters. I hope you enjoyed it though, it's not very long or very well written, i just needed to launch the first chapter to keep people interested haha. **

**Okaydoke? **

**Thanks very much,**

**J.H.Q.S.316

* * *

**


End file.
